


broken washing mashines and misunderstandings

by TBKii



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Not what you thought, Phone Call, beginning of telephone sex, but no aktual telephone sex, privates like underwear, washing privates by hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBKii/pseuds/TBKii
Summary: Kara and Lena talk over phone and Kara says something that leads to a new revelation.I'm really not good at summaries.





	broken washing mashines and misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently watching videos from The Ellen Show and saw one where Ellen tells the audience that every saturday she is "washing her privates by hand" and as she tries to explain there is just more laughter. I instantly had to think of Kara Danvers and it just stuck so I had to write it.
> 
> This is my first fanfic and English is not my first language so be gentle ;D

Kara and Lena had been friends for nearly a year, silently pinning over one another before Kara had the guts to ask the slightly older CEO out on a date. That was four months ago and their relationship couldn’t be any better. They were able to talk about the silliest things as well as the really serious stuff, Lena got along quite well with all of Kara’s friends although Kara had a feeling that her girlfriend sometimes still doubted that anyone would want to befriend a Luthor, yet alone date one.

  
About six weeks ago they had sex for the first time and, oh boy, did Kara like it! The kryptonian did have some relationships and one or two casual hookups before but nothing could compare to the way the green eyed CEO made her feel. It was like her whole body was on fire and she even might have ruined one headboard, two chairs and Lena’s fridge so far because when wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, the blonde had a hard time controlling her strength.

  
But now Lena is away on a business trip for three weeks and although they call each other every day and text as much as they can the entire time Kara still misses her girlfriend. She misses that she can’t kiss these soft lips every day and that she can’t see that beautiful smile that Lena somehow has only reserved for Kara and, yeah, she also misses the sex because Lena is gone now for an entire week and they didn’t get to do that for a few days even before the CEO left and their relationship is still so fresh and Kara had just discovered how much fun sex can be if you have the right partner. So it’s just natural that Kara is a little horny right now. And a little annoyed. Okay well, the last part is probably because her washing machine somehow broke today. On a Sunday. And now she has to wash her underwear by hand. In the bathtub. In the evening. Or else she wouldn’t have any to wear tomorrow at work and seriously, that can’t happen.

  
Just as Kara is getting started throwing her things into the bathtub her phone starts ringing. She sighs in relief when the display shows that it’s Lena who is calling and not the DEO how she first dreaded. She pics up the call, settles her phone between her right ear and her right shoulder and resumes the washing of her underwear.

  
“Hi Lena!”

  
_“Hello Darling!”_ Lena chuckles. _“How was your day?”_

  
“I finished my article that’s due to Wednesday and in the afternoon there was a metahuman causing trouble at the other side of town I had to deal with. You know, nothing extraordinary.” The blonde smiles while throwing another one of her panties into the bathtub.

  
_“Ah I see, a typical Sunday for Supergirl. Are you ok though?”_ Comes the slightly concerned question.

  
“Yes I’m alright.” Kara rolls her eyes affectionately at her ever worried girlfriend. “What about you? Did the meeting go well?”

  
_“It was horribly long and tiring but it looks as if it’ll all work out exactly like I want to, so I guess all in all my day wasn’t that bad”_

  
Kara hums in response.

  
_“But I really miss you. Like crazy actually.”_ The CEO adds a little quieter.

  
“Aww I miss you too Babe!” Kara coos and pouts.

  
_“That’s good to hear”_ Lena’s happy grin can even be heard through the phone. _“Anyway, what are you up to?”_

  
“Oh I’m just washing my, ahm, privates by hand in my bathtub.” Kara replies innocently.

  
“Lena, are you still there?” she asks as Lena doesn’t reply for a good minute.

  
_“Ahh, uhm, well…”_ Lena clears her throat at the other end of the line. _“If it were any other person who said such thing on a Sunday night I would be pretty sure what’s going on, but it’s you, soooo Kara?”_

  
“Hmm?” the blonde hums absentmindedly.

  
_“What exactly are you doing right now and why??”_

  
Kara blinks mildly confused before she replies: “My washing machine somehow broke today and now I decided to wash my underwear inside my bathtub of course! What did you think I was doing, silly?” After the last one of her panties has joined the others the kryptonian settles down onto the cold floor and leans back against said bathtub, completely oblivious to the possible double meaning of her prior words.

  
_“You know, darling”_ the raven haired girl chuckles softly _“for a second I thought you wanted us to have some “fun” over the telephone…”_

  
“What? Oh. NO! No, no, no……no?” Although nobody else besides Kara is in her bathroom, the blonde instantly sits up straight and blushes furiously at the very, very dirty thoughts that crossed her mind just a few moments ago. "I-I wouldn’t even know what to do or-or what to, um, to say” the flustered girl stutters a little embarrassed.

  
_“Well, you wouldn’t have to say much if you didn’t want to and about the other thing: I would of course tell you exactly what to do.”_ Lena’s voice is now deep and seductive and with every word she husks through the phone the burning fire within Kara’s lower belly gets more and more unbearable. _“That is, if you wanted to have telephone sex”_ Lena adds with an all too neutral tone. After all, she knows quite precisely how to push her girlfriend’s buttons.

  
Said blonde girlfriend is suddenly gulping nervously because to her own surprise she now really wants it. Especially the part where Lena is telling her what exactly she should do. So Kara wets her lips one final time before she takes a shuddery breath and makes a decision. “Ok, sooo, what should I do?”

  
_“Undress yourself and be a good girl and lie down on your bed”_ And oh, Lena’s voice is so smooth and dark and the fire in Kara’s belly is back but even worse this time and she is sure she has never moved faster before in her life.


End file.
